


Let´ś Try This Again

by Marimax1315



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Harry Potter, Black Hermione Granger, Black Lavender Brown, Gen, Good Ron Weasley, Good Slytherins, Non-Linear Narrative, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimax1315/pseuds/Marimax1315
Summary: Hello, I'm Alex Connor. Well, was.  When I died I thought that was it but then I woke up here in the Harry Potter universe. Dazed and Confused. When I finally was able to remember my past life I decided I want to change the future. I theories that my arrival changed things. Or  JK Rowling got a few things wrong. Let's try this again, see my name is Hermione Granger. And I'm a mixed child.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger & Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley & Weasley Family
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Let´ś Try This Again

I died on September 19, 2020. Days before my 18th birthday. I was driving when a big truck hit the passenger side of my car. The impact knocked me out. When I woke up, I was laying bound inside a ritual circle with lit candles all around. The first thing I noticed was the weird markings on my arms and legs. The second thing I noticed was the people in dark red cloaks standing around the circle. I sarcastically said ¨Was forever 51 closed?¨ I shouldn't have said that. The person directly in front of me stepped forward and backhanded me. Crouching down a male voice spoke to me and said ¨ Shut up. This is going to be extremely painful for you.¨ He got up and looked off to the side. The person directly beside him gave him something cover in cloth. I wasn't sure what the thing was. Someone pulled a cloth over my eyes. It was silent for a minute then I felt cold metal against my stomach. I heard chanting. Then I was stabbed directly in my stomach, I felt blood oozing out. I stabbed again in my arm and then they did it multiple times on arms and legs. I heard a loud scream and then everything went black

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger came into the world at Hampstead General Hospital on September 19 1979 silently crying. The doctors checked her over and saw nothing wrong with her. After wrapping her in a blanket they handed her to her mother. She quite crying the moment she was in her mother's arms. Hermione giggled at her mother. Her mother held her close swearing to protect her. Hermione´s light amber eyes flashed green.

  


**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of short because I don't know what else to put the next chapter will be longer I promise


End file.
